


Guardian Deer: Protectors

by SargentCorn



Series: Guardian Deer [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, It's really just a cuddle fest of the curious couple and their unruly son, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Protective Arthur Morgan, dutch has a breakdown, hosea and arhutr help though, mostly hosea though, sorry john maybe next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Somehow, against all odds, Dutch’s Boys have managed to escape West Elizabeth with the Blackwater money and have headed into the west.Actual summary: Dutch and Hosea may be his fathers and his protectors, but sometimes even one of them needs his help.





	Guardian Deer: Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after running ideas around in a discord server. Enjoy, and hit me up on tumblr. @sargentcorn

They’ve made it. Against all odds, his gang… his _family_ has made it to Montana. They’re safe here, and they’ve already bought a farm no less even though it’ll be awhile before the houses are built. Their dream has come true, and yet Dutch still feels a heavy weight on his shoulders. Like something is still holding him tight, and he doesn’t know what it is. Running his hands through his midnight locks, Dutch finds himself with his head in his hands staring at the ground. Depression has him in its clutches, unwilling to let go, while fear slowly ices its way u his chest and into his heart.

Unwanted thoughts run through his mind, questions about whether they’ve truly escaped, and if the law will hunt them down all to Montana for his crimes. A choked sob escapes him as he thinks about the ferry job, the one that nearly destroyed his family. All because of person the man thought he could have trusted. He _had_ trusted the wrong person, and could have easily gotten the entire gang killed. And not just the gang, but the man who held his soul, mind, and heart. The man he should have listened from the start. Sobs now fully wreck his body, and he’s only capable of just sitting there letting them. He can’t get up, walk out, and pretend everything is good, because his _pride_ nearly destroyed them. God, how could they forgive him for what he had nearly done. How… how could _Hosea_ , his star, his heart, his sweet fox, forgive him for he had nearly done?

He never hears the footsteps that stop at his, no, theirs, tent and opens the flaps, but he felts the arms, ones that he’s been in a thousand times, wrap around him. A soothing voice hums in his ears as arms bring him to the owner’s chest. He melts in those arms immediately; always has. A hand entwines into his curls, twirls, and pulls. “Big cat.” He hears near his ear, and another sob escapes him. “What is it, my love?”

“I… nearly destroyed us, and yet everyone has managed to forgive me.” Dutch sobbed into his lover’s chest. “I don’t understand how they can forgive me so easily. My… pride, and my unwillingness to see Micah for what he was nearly destroyed us.” Hosea sighs, and presses him tighter. “How could… how are _you_ able to forgive _me_? I… I could have gotten you killed, Hosea!”

“But I’m not dead, and neither is the gang, my sweet.” Hosea hums into his ear, hand still curling and uncurling his hair. “We all make mistakes, and you have owned up to yours. You killed Micah when the truth broke free. You got us out.” He’s pulled from Hosea’s arms only to feel Hosea’s lips on his cheek, forehead, jaw, even sometimes on the tears he sheds. The actions only make him fall even harder for the man holding him. “It’s okay, big cat. It’s okay.”

“God, Hosea, how I love you.” Dutch murmurs pulling the older man into a kiss.

“And I love you, Dutch.” Hosea replies his thumb rubbing against Dutch’s cheek. “I always will.” He pulls the younger man back into his chest, rubs his back as his other hand plays with the curls again. It’s not long before he hears soft snoring from his big cat and a smile makes its way onto his face. Even though the floor is not the most comfortable place for his old joints, he doesn’t want to move.

The tent flaps open again, and Hosea sees Arthur peaking in. An expression of concern crosses his features as their son sees Dutch curled into Hosea. “Is Dad alright?” He whispers not wishing to wake his father up. Hosea waves him forward, and Arthur crouches next to Dutch’s other side.

“He’s… tired, scared, and confused in how we could forgive him for his most recent actions.” Hosea responds from his side of Dutch. Arthur’s facial expression turns troubled, and the youngest man finds himself biting his bottom lip.

“He owned up to it, Pa. How could we not forgive him?” Arthur settles against Dutch’s open side. “And after everything he’s done for us too.” Their oldest son nestles his head against Dutch’s chest while staring up at Hosea.

“Sometimes, my dear son, even someone like Dutch breaks like this from time to time. It happens, and all we can do is be there for him.” A smile crosses his face as Arthur’s hand joins his and Dutch’s splayed across Dutch’s stomach. “And how are you, son?” A yawn answers him before Arthur can, and Hosea can’t hold back the chuckle escaping his lips. “Go to sleep, Arthur. Get some rest. It’s okay.” He soothes from his spot, and watches as Arthur’s eyes flutter shut on command. Hosea knows it’ll be okay because his family is alive and well. His lover, and their two sons, and the rest of the gang that makes up their makeshift family. He nearly starts laughing aloud when John’s head pops in seconds later.

“Is…” He starts only to be interrupted.

“Everyone is fine, we’re just all tired, John. Go tend to your own family, son.” Hosea shoos him away. “We’ll be fine without you for a little bit, and I know Dutch and Arthur would agree with me. Go be with Abigail and Jack, okay?” Pouting, his youngest son nods before disappearing. Yes, Hosea knows deep in his heart, they’ll be okay. They’ve done what no one else might have been able to do.


End file.
